


Earth, Abridged

by Rokeon



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Smithsonian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Sheppard visits the Smithsonian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth, Abridged

John lets himself be talked out of visiting the Air and Space Museum. He's seen it all before, of course, and it's easy to understand that exhibits like the Wright Flyer and the Spirit of St. Louis aren't going to mean that much to Ronon and Teyla. (Or, as long as he’s being honest, to Rodney.) Even he has to admit that the touchable chunk of moon rock has lost some of its mystique.

But the Museum of Natural History is perfect. Earth, abridged; it has everything from the dawn of time to the latest IMAX, plus gift shops conveniently located on every floor. They almost don’t make it past the Hall of Mammals after Teyla discovers the existence of stuffed animals.

The little toy ones, not the actual mounted exhibits.

It’s simultaneously adorable and disturbing to see Teyla turn into a six year old girl who wants a pony. (And a wolf, and a lion cub, and an otter, and a teddy bear with its own little Smithsonian t-shirt…) He’s torn between reminding her that they have to carry anything she buys back on the Metro and trying to talk the sales clerk into selling the eight-foot plushy giraffe marked “display only.”


End file.
